FIG. 9 illustrates a structure of a terminal which is indicated in PTL 1 to be described below.
A terminal 100 which is manufactured using a metal plate is provided with a raised part 103 on both sides of an electrical connection section 101 which is formed in a tab shape. Since the raised part 103 is provided in order to secure strength and thickness, the raised part 103 is raised in the plate thickness direction of the electrical connection section 101 (the arrow X1 direction in FIG. 9), and extends along the terminal fitting direction (the arrow Y1 direction in FIG. 9).